<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Confessions by Pup_Soojin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179726">Christmas Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pup_Soojin/pseuds/Pup_Soojin'>Pup_Soojin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Weeekly (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Non-Idol AU, a hint of jealousy, jellyday established, lonely jiyoon, pretty doctor soojin, soeun is whipped and an idiot, zoahan established</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pup_Soojin/pseuds/Pup_Soojin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soeun is in love with her roommate, Soojin, who's been living with her for a couple of years now. With Christmas around the corner, she aims to finally confess to her. But why is it so hard to do?</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Soeun tries to confess five times. Four times she fails, but one time she succeeds... kinda?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jihyo | Jihan/Jo Hyewon | Zoa, Kim Jimin | Monday/Lee Jaehee, Lee Soojin/Park Soeun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Attempt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>They're a bit older (~22+) in this au setting. Their age gap stays the same. Every ship lives together while Jiyoon lives with a roommate.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm ran out loudly. And with a groan, Soeun untangled herself from her warm blanket and slowly sat up. She yawned as she stretched her limbs out to wake up the muscles in her body. Her eyes was still closed while she slumped forward, still dozy from her long slumber. Still, the alarm rang in the background - her ears grew numb to it. Until the cold draft flown into the room from the side cracks of the window, Soeun shivered and began to peek with one eye to locate her phone on the nightstand. The feeling of the screen of the device came into contact with the tips of her fingers. Grasping it, she brought it in front of her. </p>
<p>She didn't remember her alarm sounding less annoying along with her lockscreen being a picture of Soojin. </p>
<p>
  <em>Wait...</em>
</p>
<p>Soeun eyes widen in realization. Immediately, she tapped on the green accept call button and brought the phone to her ear, then waited for the line to connect. After a couple of rings, the line went through. </p>
<p><em>"YAH!" </em>The older on the other line yelled.<em> "I've been trying to call you for the fifth time! What were you doing?!"</em></p>
<p>Soeun could already feel her ear ringing. "Sleeping...?"</p>
<p>It went quiet. Soeun had to double check her phone to see if Soojin was still on the call - she was. </p>
<p>
  <em>"Ssong-ah, are you feeling okay? You realized it's 1pm, right? You usually don't sleep pass 10am." </em>
</p>
<p>Feeling a bit confused, Soeun looked up to the wall-mounted clock above her desk. </p>
<p>Soojin was right. It was 1pm like she said it was. But why was the older girl calling her?</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ssong-ah? Are you still there?"</em>
</p>
<p>The younger snapped out of it. "Huh? Yeah!" She looked around the room for her calender. "What's the reason you called-" Then there it was, the calendar with today's date circled and writing, 'meeting with Soojin unnie for her break at 1pm' staring at her. </p>
<p><em>AH FU- </em>"I'm so sorry, unnie! Give me about 10 minutes, and I'll be there!" Soeun scrambled out of her bed and tripped over her blanket before dashing into her closet. </p>
<p>
  <em>"Wait Soeun-" </em>
</p>
<p>The called ended right when Soeun was trying to pull a shirt over her head. Throwing on some jeans and quickly attended her usual hygiene, she was out the door with her feet half-wedged into her shoes. And of course, not forgetting a coat along with her car keys. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Arriving at the hospital down the street from their apartment, Soeun pulled up front and texted Soojin to inform her. </p>
<p>
  <em>To Jinnie unnie: 'I'm right in the front. Come out whenever you're ready.' </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>From Jinnie unnie: 'Alright &lt;3' </em>
</p>
<p>Unconsciously, Soeun felt her mouth curve into a smile. </p>
<p>Soon, Soojin emerged from the sliding doors of the building, dressed in her white doctor's coat, blouse, and jeans. Her medical ID dangled around her neck. The older had her winter coat in her arms as she walked towards the car. Pulling the front door open, Soojin slipped right into the passenger seat. </p>
<p>"You didn't have to rush here, y'know? If you feel exhausted from work yesterday, you should have rest instead." The young doctor ran her fingers through her hair to fix the loose strands and offered Soeun a smile. </p>
<p>And wow, did Soeun felt her heart race. After a couple of years of living together, she had always found her unnie fixing her hair extremely attractive. Oh, and don't even get her started about how perfect Soojin's smile is because she knows she would write over a thousand page essay on it. </p>
<p>Soeun was brought out her daze as Soojin flicked her on the forehead. Flinching, Soeun brought a hand to rub away the pain and let out a whine. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I think you should have taken that extra time to rest. It seems like your mind isn't fully awake yet." Soojin patted her on the cheek. Then she took the time to take off her doctor's coat, throwing it off to the backseat, and buckling in her seatbelt. </p>
<p>A bit pink. "No, I'm fine. It's just that you took too long." Soeun playfully joked. Her hand on the gear shift pulled it into drive as she tried to hide her flushed face by directing her attention to the road instead. </p>
<p>"I did not!" Soojin recoiled. "At least, I wasn't the one that overslept when she was the one that wanted to spend time together today." </p>
<p>Soeun felt a hand on top of hers on the gear. Not having to look down, she already knew it was Soojin's. Between the two of them, Soeun was often behind the wheel since Soojin paid for most of the rent for their apartment - it was a mutual agreement (and it's not like Soeun minded driving Soojin to work every morning and picking her up later at night). And this developed Soojin's habit of holding Soeun's hand every time they would be in a car together. </p>
<p>"W-whatever." Soeun muttered, and turned away to look out her window when they approached a red light as her face turned red. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>"So, why did you suddenly wanted to go out?" The older took a sip of her hot coffee. </p>
<p>They ended up going to their favorite cafe, the place where they have met for the first time. Seated at a booth, Soojin and Soeun sat across each other after ordering their usual drinks, consisting of sweet coffee, and a slice of their favorite dessert, strawberry cheesecake. (Okay, maybe Soeun wasn't that big of a fan it, but would she buy millions of it to make Soojin happy? That answer was a yes.) </p>
<p>"Well, you know. The holidays are coming up, and I thought it was the best time to hang out together after we both been busy with work these past couple of weeks," <em>And maybe it's the best time to finally tell you</em> "and I-I've been meaning to tell you something." Soeun started to feel anixous. Her palms started to feel clamy. Her eyes started to avoid any form of eye contact. </p>
<p>"Oh really? What is it?" Soojin tilted her head in curiosity with her fork cutting halfway through the cake. She looked at the younger with bright eyes and anticipartion.</p>
<p><em>Cute. No, Park Soeun! Don't distracted now! Just tell her! </em>"I-I was wondering if... um..." Feeling her mouth going dry, Soeun couldn't organize her words anymore. "T-That whether if you got your Christmas shopping done! Yeah... That's definitely what I wanted to ask..." <em>Oh my god,</em> <em>I'm such an idiot.</em></p>
<p>"Oh." The fork cut straight through the cake. Soojin scooped up the piece and brought it to her mouth. "I've got Jiyoon's, Jaehee's, and Jihan's ready and wrapped. I'm still waiting for Jimin's and Hyewon's to come into the mail. And I haven't had the time to find yours yet because the hospital's been really busy lately." She ate the piece of cake on the fork. </p>
<p>Soeun watched as Soojin let out a sigh and her eyes dimmed a bit. Was she expecting Soeun to say something else? Thinking it was just all in her head, Soeun pushed the thought aside. </p>
<p>"O-Oh ok. You know, you don't have to buy me anything this year if it's a hassle, especially when I know you're busy with work." Taking a sip of her coffee, Soeun almost spit it out after she had forgotten to blow on the hot liquid first, resulting in a burnt tongue. She let out a series of coughs. </p>
<p>Soojin chuckled. The doctor reached out with a napkin and dabbed at Soeun's mouth. "You're such an idiot." </p>
<p>Soeun rolled her eyes as her cheeks blushed again. "But you love this idiot." She smirked. </p>
<p>"And you're lucky I do." Soojin pinched her cheek and returned the smirk. </p>
<p>As if Soeun's heart wasn't already going to explode, it felt like it had somersaulted for the nth time. Yup, only this girlmade her feel this way. And now, all she wanted to do is smack herself for being unable to confess to her. </p>
<p>Then Soojin's phone rang. That's when Soeun knew their time together had to end.</p>
<p>"I guess it's time for me to head back to the hospital. They're going to need me soon." Soojin stood up from her seat first. "Thanks for the treat, Ssong-ah. And let's meet up again next time during my breaks." She took the opportunity to peck the younger on the cheek before heading out of the cafe. Both the cup and plate were left empty. </p>
<p>Still sitting in her seat, Soeun's mind malfunctioned as she couldn't believed what had happened. Then she shook her head to stop her brain from completely stopping and jumped out of her seat to catch up with Soojin outside. </p>
<p>
  <em>Next time for sure, Park Soeun.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't forget to comment and drop some kudos! :D</p><p>Cross update on AFF x AO3</p><p>CuriousCat: BossPuppySoojin<br/>twt: @BossPuppySoojin</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Second Attempt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just maybe the second time's a charm?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Belief introduction of Jiyoon and Jimin/Monday</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soeun picked at her food. She wasn't in the mood to eat after failing her first attempt on confessing to Soojin a couple of days ago. Only had taken a couple of bites, she had lost her appetite. Next to her was her two close friends, Shin Jiyoon and Kim Jimin, engaging in a conversation about holiday plans.</p><p>The three of them decided to grab lunch together after a long time of not seeing each other. And they ended up eating at this local restaurant that they've gone to multiple times during their university years. It was a simple get-together between the same age friends, but Jiyoon and Jimin also causally invited Soojin when she overheard their plans (and who were they to say no to the oldest after weeks of not seeing her either). Just minutes before arriving, the said older had called to inform them that she'll be running a bit late due to an emergency at the hospital, and that they should eat without her for the time being. </p><p>She felt a nudge against her side. And she turned to see both of her friends were finished with whatever they were talking about, now looking at her with concerned eyes. </p><p>"Someone looks like they just saw a kicked puppy." Jimin joked, pointing her spoon in her direction. </p><p>Jiyoon gave her a worried smile. "Yeah So-ah, what's going on in that mind of yours?"</p><p>"Nothing. Don't worry about me." Soeun stopped playing with her food and placed down the spoon. She let out a sigh. </p><p>Jiyoon and Jimin shared a look and nodded. </p><p>The songwriter hooked an arm around Soeun's shoulders. "Is this about Soojin unnie again? Because you're giving off your usual 'I'm an idiot and hopelessly in love with her' vibes." Then Jiyoon added, "which is pretty normal, but it's a lot stronger than the other times." </p><p>"What? No, I'm not." The dance choreography denied. </p><p>Jimin wasn't going to have any of that. "Sure, you don't. And I don't love Jaehee." It was a sarcastic remark. The vocal coach rolled her eyes at her same-age friend. "If you weren't so down in the dumps, you wouldn't be sighing so loudly over there." She received a glare from Soeun, which she brushed off. </p><p>Giving in, Soeun knew she couldn't hide it from these two. "I'm just... feeling frustrated right now. I can't seem to tell Soojin unnie how I feel about her. And I always end up chickening out, or end up saying something stupid." She huffed in annoyance. "And that's how my previous plan to confess ended with us talking about Christmas shopping." </p><p>"Ouch, that's rough, buddy." Jiyoon sympathized.</p><p>She really didn't have much to say as she knew both Soojin and Soeun better than they both knew themselves. Ever since she introduced them to each other, Jiyoon knew they were going to get along, and maybe even end up as more than just friends later in the long run (and she didn't meant roommates). As time flew by, Jiyoon along side with Jimin watched the two dance around each other and tolerated with Soeun's rants about Soojin over the phone late at night (and if you were Jiyoon, it was same drill on Soojin's side). It happens so often that it made their younger friends tired of their endless cycle. </p><p>"You both live together in the same apartment. Why don't you tell Soojin unnie once you guys are alone again?" Jimin took a stab at her piece of meat with her fork. </p><p>Soeun huffed, "it's not that easy."</p><p>Jiyoon raised a brow. "What isn't? Getting alone time or telling Soojin unnie?" </p><p>Just as Soeun was about to answer, Soojin had walked in through the entrance and bowed at the host before waving at them with a cheerful smile. </p><p>"Jiyoon-ah, Jimin-ah!" The medical professional leans down to hug both of them. "What have both of you guys been up to lately?" She headed to her seat in front of Soeun and next to Jimin. </p><p>Jiyoon slid her arm off of Soeun's shoulders and folded them on the table. "Nothing much. Just spent my days songwriting." </p><p>"Oh really? How is that coming along?" </p><p>"Great actually! I landed a deal with this company that's debuting this new group soon." </p><p>"That's amazing, Jiyoon-ah. You came a long away from freelance songwriting to being one of the biggest songwriters out there." Soojin side eyed Jimin, who took a sip of her water. "I don't need to know what you've been up to." She deadpanned. </p><p>Jimin narrowed her eyes at the older. "Wow, just because we met up yesterday that made my day irrelevant for you to know?" </p><p>"Yup." Soojin made a popping sound as she pronounced the 'p'. </p><p>Before they starting to bicker like their usual Soojin and Jimin dynamics, the waiter interrupted as he greeted the newcomer at their table and set a new cup of water down on the table. Soojin took her time to order her choice of meal, then thanked the waiter for his service as he left towards the kitchen. </p><p>"You literally talked the whole day yesterday. I think we caught up enough." The sass was directed towards Jimin. </p><p>"Says the one who agreed to go Christmas shopping with me when Jaehee was too busy stuck at work." Jimin attacked back.</p><p>As they argued, Soeun was silently watched. She didn't mean to feel a bit jealous, especially when she knew Jimin had Jaehee, but just how couldn't she? Reaching for her glass left with ice, Soeun wanted some of it to chew on as the envy feeling grew each time Soojin left a lingering hand on Jimin's arm after exchanging their come backs. Her grip tightened around the cup when the oldest leaned over to Jimin to whisper something in her ear. Soeun can already hear Jiyoon joining the teasing towards Soojin as the dancer continued on crunching on cubes of ice. </p><p>
  <em>This is going to be a long lunch. </em>
</p><p>--</p><p>Later that day, Soeun lazed around the couch with her back against the arm rest and legs stretched out across the cushions, scrolling through her phone. The white noise coming from the television eliminated the silent atmosphere. Orange, dimmed light radiated from the shape lamp in the corner of the living room. Temperatures were dropping as the weather was preparing to cover the city with fluffy, white snow some time later into the month. She was only dressed in her oversize tee, sweatpants, and a pair of socks on her feet since the cold didn't bother as much unlike a certain roommate. </p><p>The winter season reminded her of the previous cold and rainy days when she and Soojin would cuddle up on the couch with a warm blanket over their laps and a mug of hot chocolate warming up the palms of their hands. They would watch Christmas specials reruns of their favorite shows and listen to holiday carols together. At that time, Soeun felt like she was at bliss with Soojin leaning her head against her shoulder as the older hummed along to the music. But now all she can do was sigh and wish for it to happen again this year. </p><p>With Soojin having to go back to the hospital after lunch, the latter had told the younger to not trouble herself with picking her up after her shift as a colleague of hers had already planned on taking her home later. And now, the dancer couldn't find anything that could help distract herself from the thought of her unnie being with someone else that wasn't her. Hell, that annoying feeling from earlier wouldn't stop stirring in her stomach. </p><p>She turned onto her side with a huff as she swiped up on her phone agressively when everything just reminded her of the young doctor. Even her homescreen on her phone haunted her - a picture of them after one of Soeun's dance competitions, back before she became a choreographer. </p><p>"I'm going insane." Soeun muttered to herself, returning onto her back. She reached out her arm to place her phone faced down on the coffee table beside her.</p><p>Covering her eyes with her arm, she was on the border of deciding on just sleeping the thought away. </p><p>About to enter dreamland, the sound of the keypad of the door stopped her. But Soeun didn't move from her position, she listened as Soojin stepped inside and kicked off her shoes. And by the rustling, she knew Soojin was shrugging off her doctor's coat and throwing it over one of the dining chairs before approaching her. The younger was proud to say that she knew the older like the back of her hand. </p><p>She felt a weight laying right on top of her along with a breath hitting against her neck, making the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. </p><p>"Aren't you cold?" She felt Soojin wrap her arms around her torso and snuggled in closer to her. </p><p>Soeun had to wait until her mind stopped going haywire before answering, "I don't mind it." Uncovering her eyes, the same arm wrapped around Soojin. "If anything, you're the coldest thing to me right now." </p><p>"Sorry, I guess my colleague didn't make sure the heater running on the floor, where my office was." </p><p>Soeun grumbled something under her breathe after the mention of this particular colleague, knowing Soojin heard it, then tried to play it off by paying attention to whatever was playing on the tv. </p><p>Soojin giggled and reach out to poke Soeun on the cheek. "Are you jealous?" </p><p>"Tsk, no. Why would I be?" The sharp tone of her voice says otherwise. </p><p>"Aw, you were, weren't you?" Soojin teased. "Don't worry, it was only because she offered to help me to finish my paperwork so I can rush home to you sooner." </p><p>Soeun tried to remain indifferent, but the redness that crept up onto her cheeks made it hard to. "Y-You could have just stayed at the hospital instead of rushing home. I could have been fine without you." But despite what she said, she had butterflies fluttering in her gut at the fact that Soojin wanted to come home earlier to her. </p><p>"Whatever you say, Ssong-ah. I'll make sure to work overtime more often then." Closing her eyes, Soojin was feeling the fatigue catching up to her, but she fought against it to stay awake with Soeun longer. </p><p>The feeling of Soojin's cold fingers slipping under her shirt and making contact with her lower back caused her to flinch slightly. Soeun tried to convince herself that this form of skinship didn't effect her. However, in fact, it did. Reluctantly, Soeun thought back on what Jimin had said during their meet up. Something about gaining that alone time with Soojin and just coming out with it. And maybe this exact moment was it. </p><p>"Unnie?" Her hand moved to stroke her hair. </p><p>"Hm?" </p><p>"Could I tell you something important?" Soeun's nerve was acting up again, but she didn't let it stop her this time. Not when it was the right moment. </p><p>The younger felt a nod. </p><p>Letting go of a deep breath to calm the rest of her nerves, she started, "Unnie, I love you." There. She did it fin-</p><p>Then she heard a soft snore. Looking down, she saw that Soojin was sound asleep, probably tired from work. </p><p><em>Why does the world hate me so much? </em>Soeun groaned. </p><p>She maeuvered around to carry her sleeping unnie to her own bedroom before Soeun retired into hers with the feeling of defeat. </p><p>--</p><p>That following morning, Soeun had asked if Soojin had remembered anything that she said from the previous night as she prepared their usual morning brew of caffeine - only for Soojin to shake her head 'no'. </p><p><em>I guess there's always next time. </em>Soeun cried mentally, earning a weird look from Soojin.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't forget to comment and drop some kudos! :D</p><p>Cross update on AFF x AO3</p><p>twt: Pup_Soojin</p><p>CuriousCat: Pup_Soojin</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Third Attempt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maybe maknae line can help Soeun with the use of pep talks!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Introducing Jaehee, Jihyo (Jihan), and Hyewon (Zoa)<br/>Christmas cookies! yay! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soeun didn't know how to pass the time. Her boss at her record label had given her a couple of weeks off for the holidays after having to deal with multiple dance projects earlier this month. And now, she's stuck laying in bed and staring at the ceiling - counting the number of holes. Her blanket was kicked to the foot of the mattress. A hand rested on her stomach as the other laid beside her, loosely gripping on her neglected cell phone.</p><p>Her mind was completely blank. Thoughts only reminded her of the two failed attempts. Her confidence had plummet since then. </p><p>"I don't understand. Why is it so hard?" Soeun rolled onto her stomach and screamed into her pillow in dismay. Her hands and legs thrashed around in pure annoyance before Soeun suddenly stopped and let out a huff. <em>Maybe we're just not meant to be together.</em></p><p>The dancer choreographer laid still, faced down on her pillow. She didn't have the will to move an inch anymore. All Soeun wants to do is crawl into a hole and wail about her sad life. With absolutely nothing to convince her to come out of bed, not even Soojin herself. Okay, maybe her...</p><p>Then she heard the doorbell echo throughout the whole apartment complex. </p><p>She muffled a profanity into her pillow, but remained unmoved. Whoever it was, she hopes they would just leave her alone in her own bubble of sorrow. However, that wasn't the case. </p><p>The doorbell rang nonstop, making her feel a pounding headache occurring. Once it stopped, her phone vibrated next to her. With a groan, Soeun lifted her head away from the pillow and checked the mobile device. </p><p>
  <em>From Hyotokki: 'Please, open the door. :(' </em>
</p><p>Soeun sighed. Feeling used to her plans failing, Soeun got up onto her feet and walked towards the front door. </p><p>
  <em>To Hyotokki: 'Opening. Hold on.'</em>
</p><p>Han Jihyo was going to be the death of her, and she knew she was right by the time she pushed open the door and was greeted by a bright smile along with two neutral faces. </p><p>"Good morning, Soeun unnie!" Jihyo greeted her cheerfully. </p><p>"About time you opened the door. We were waiting for so long." The other 04-liner frowned. </p><p>The youngest of the three nodded in agree to the previous statement and also gave her the same expression. </p><p>Without another word, they pushed pass her as they walked inside, holding several bags filled with ingredients that seemed like they were meant for cookies. And this made Soeun wonder the reason why they were here - in her own apartment for god's sake. </p><p>Shutting the door, the oldest in the room joined the other three by the kitchen table, where they were emptying out their bags and organizing the items. </p><p>Soeun raised a brow in confusion. "And why are all of you here for?" She questioned. </p><p>Jaehee gave her a strange look. "Soojin unnie didn't tell you?" Soeun shook her head 'no', which made the theater teacher facepalm. "Well, she told us she wanted to bake Christmas cookies to hand out to the kids at the orphanage down the street and wanted us to come by today for it." </p><p><em>...what... </em>Clearly, Soojin didn't tell Soeun about this plan, not even a sticky note or a text message. </p><p>"By the way," started Hyewon, "is Soojin unnie not home?" </p><p>They all looked at her for answers on Soojin's whereabouts. And in all honesty, Soeun didn't know where the older is, assuming the other left earlier this morning due a possible emergency (but surely, Soojin would have left her a text message if that was the case). </p><p>The dancer raised her hands in defense. "I have no clue where she went." </p><p>"B-But she suppose to be here though..." The younger 04-liner pouted. "Soojin unnie is the only one that's capable at baking." </p><p>Upon seeing the film director pouting, Hyewon gave her girlfriend a side hug. "Maybe Soeun unnie can help us since she could cook, and maybe she could bake, too." She suggested.</p><p>"Good idea, Hyewonnie!" Jihyo instantly brightened up at the idea. </p><p>Jaehee shrugged. "It's not like we have much of a choice." </p><p>In disbelief, Soeun couldn't believe they all dragged her in without even asking her. She guess it was better than just laying around and thinking about all the disappointments that happened in her life. But there's one problem, she didn't know how to bake either. The only time she did was with Soojin when they were baking macarons for all her colleagues in celebration of one of Soeun's dance choreography being approved by a huge company. And even then, she had a hard time doing all the precised measurements and constant mixing. At one point, she was hundred percent sure that she messed up along the way, and Soojin had to suggest that it was best for her to watch on the side while the older did the rest of the baking. </p><p>But second time's a charm, right? Yeah, it's not like her second time trying to confess worked out for her. </p><p>"I don't know. I tried baking before, and it ended up turning out bad." Soeun had to reject, in order, to keep her and Soojin's kitchen to stay in one piece. </p><p>Until she saw Hyewon whisper in Jihyo's ear, they looked at each other with a smirk and nodded in agreement. Oh, that was a bad sign. </p><p>"Please, Soeun unnie!" Jihyo displayed her infamous puppy eyes. "Pretty please! You have to help us!" </p><p><em>God gifted her a death weapon. </em>Soeun tried to resist the guilty feeling in her gut, but the more she look at the sad look on Jihyo's face, it was starting to get harder to stand her ground. </p><p>"Come on, Soeun unnie. It's for Soojin unnie. I'm sure she'll be happy to know you helped her out on this." Hyewon provoked. </p><p>Soeun felt her eyes twitch. It was for the two people she would not hesitate to help. She hates that she has the biggest soft spot for Han Jihyo and Lee Soojin being her weakness. </p><p>"Fine, but if the kitchen ends up in flames, you guys are taking the blame." Giving in, Soeun knew she would soon regret this. </p><p>They cheered at their success, then began to transfer all the ingredients from the table to the kitchen island. </p><p>"Let's get started!" Jaehee looked through the cabinets for the necessary utensils and baking ware. </p><p>With her conscious telling her otherwise, the choreographer helped them locate all the equipment they would need. They followed the receipe and the set of instructions Soojin had given Jaehee, in case the young doctor was absent (cue the situation now). First, they tried to make the usual sugar cookie dough. This ended up having the first batch to have a liquid appearance, and they knew it was not right. The second time the batch came out a bit better, but the dough felt like it was sand paper. With the third time, the batch came out decent unlike the last two - it wasn't perfect, but it was better than nothing (especially when they were running out of ingredients to make yet another batch). </p><p>They cut out the cookies into variety of shapes, such as snowmen, candy canes, reindeers, and santa clauses, then spaced them evenly onto the cookie tray and popped them into the oven, which was set at the instructed temperature along with a timer. Next was making the frosting and icing to decorate the pastries, which Jihyo and Hyewon claim they can do themselves to give Soeun and Jaehee a quick break from doing most of the work on the dough. </p><p>Making cups of tea, Soeun joined Jaehee at the dinner table and passed her a mug. Her and Soojin always made sure to have extra to-go packs of green tea Jaehee likes since the theater teacher always take the time to come and visit often - the younger was literal about promising to be there for every moment with her best friend. And Jaehee being in a relationship with Jimin gave her more of a reason to live up to her promise. This just means she knew Soeun's feelings towards Soojin after seeing her constantly taking extra miles for the older. Which led to this conversation...</p><p>"So?" Jaehee took a sip out of the mug and let out a sigh of satisfaction. </p><p>Soeun pretended to act oblivious. "So what?" </p><p>"Don't act dumb with me, Park Soeun. Did you ever end up telling Soojin unnie yet?" The younger didn't even try to mask the irritation that was noticeable in her voice. </p><p>Hiding behind her own mug, Soeun mumbled, "...no..." Despite being older, she felt small under Jaehee narrowed eyes. </p><p>"No?! Ugh, Soeun unnie. I didn't think you were such a coward." Jaehee pinched the bridge of her nose in agony. "I guess all those things Jimin unnie has been telling me were true." </p><p>In the background, there was a loud sound of the mixer and the giggling from both Jihyo and Hyewon. </p><p>"But I did last night and..." Soeun started to belittle herself in embarrassment as Jaehee sat up in her chair in anticipation. "She ended up falling asleep by the time I was able to say it." </p><p>Then Jaehee deflated. "And you thought it was a good idea to tell her after a long day at work why?" </p><p>In a small voice, Soeun said, "because I thought it was the right moment to tell her." </p><p>Jaehee gave her those judging eyes that told Soeun she was not amused. Watching them dance around each other was cute at first, but after time went, it was starting to get on Jaehee's every last nerve. She have seen every one of their love language with each other; the hand holding, the cuddling, and even shared pecks on the cheek. It was unreal that these two were not dating yet. </p><p>"Maybe... I don't know... telling her when she's actually fully functioning. And you just have to tell yourself to stop thinking about the consequences because there's a high possibility that it'll end up in your favor more than not." Jaehee took another sip of her tea because it was much needed. </p><p>"I don't know, Jaehee-ah. I don't think I have the confidence to do it anymore. Maybe it's not worth trying." Slouching in her chair, Soeun felt downcasted. </p><p>The sound of the mixer stopped right when Soeun said her sentence. Judging by the gasps, Soeun knew both Jihyo and Hyewon heard it loud and clear. </p><p>"Park Soeun losing confidence? Never heard that before." Hyewon commented. </p><p>Hearing a whine, she knew Jihyo was back to being pouty. "Don't give up Soeun unnie! I'm sure you would totally confess to Soojin unnie one day!" The film director encouraged, then added a piece of advice, "just don't do it on a bench with a wet paint sign on the back of it, or give her roses with thorns on them." </p><p>"Jihyo unnie!" The model was not happy about Jihyo spilling her own previous attempts during the time she courting the younger 04-liner. </p><p>Jaehee rolled her eyes at this. "Yeah, just don't be like Hyewonnie." Then she stuck her tongue out at the youngest when Hyewon threw a napkin at her from across the room. Jaehee turned back to Soeun with all seriousness. "Failure is part of succeeding. It makes the reward more worth it." She took another sip before continuing, "are you trying to say Soojin unnie isn't worth it anymore?" After she was finished with her statement, her mug ran empty.</p><p>Soeun entered into deep thought. Maybe her thoughts giving up did mean something because she knew Soojin was more than just worth all the effort. And maybe it was best for her to give up trying instead of not trying at all because she thinks Soojin deserves it. Even if she'll die trying, at least, she'll knew by then she won't have any regrets. </p><p>"Um... Soeun unnie? How long were we suppose to leave the cookies in?" Jihyo's voice trembled in worry. </p><p>"About 20 min-" When Soeun turned around in her chair, all she could see is the black smoke coming out of the oven. </p><p>They all shared a concerned look before they sprung into action. Hyewon let the oven fall open causing the burnt smoke blow into their faces, resulting them in waved it away as they coughed. Reaching over, Jaehee twisted the dial to turn off the applicance while Jihyo rushed to open the door to the balcony. Grabbing a oven mitt, Soeun took the risk to reach in and pull out the hot cookie sheet. And wow, did the cookies were melted onto the pan, showing a extremely darken black color. </p><p>And only one thought ran through Soeun's head. </p><p>
  <em>Soojin unnie is going to kill me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>--</em>
</p><p>The two youngest tried to fan out the smoke as the other two were trying to separate the cookies from the pan, then tried to wash out the leftover burnt marks before Soojin came back from wherever she was. But like Soeun's luck, Soojin had arrived home a few minutes after the incident had happened. Let's just say they all were doomed when an infuriated Soojin took in the disastrous sight. It ended up with all their younger friends using her as their way to escape the situation - breaking their agreeement of taking the blame. </p><p>Soeun learned to never let them drag her into any of their schemes, especially when she knew it would end up badly. </p><p>"So, you guys didn't think to wait for me before having to go through all of this?" Soojin crossed her arms and gave Soeun an unpleasent glare. </p><p>After everyone had slipped out, the both of them stood by the island near the crime scene. As if she already felt small under Jaehee's judging eyes, she felt even smaller under Soojin's. </p><p>"We didn't know where you were so they wanted me to help them with the cookies because they thought you wouldn't be coming back anytime soon." Sheepishly, Soeun rubbed the back of her neck and gave an apologetic smile. </p><p>"I guessing you didn't check your door for my sticky note saying I was just going to be stopping by the hospital to check up on a few things before going to the store myself to get the ingredients." The medical profession looked at the mess of scattered flour and sugar on the counter nearby and could only exhale tiredly. </p><p><em>So she did leave a note. </em>Now, Soeun could only hang her head - ashamed. "Sorry, Soojin unnie." She apologized. </p><p>"It's okay, Ssong-ah." Her hands were on both of Soeun's shoulders as she leaned down to match the younger's eyes, then gave her a smile. "How about I get changed into comfortable clothes, and we can redo it with the ingredients I've brought." A few pats, Soojin left to her room to change. </p><p>She felt her heart skyrocket. Her head feeling dizzy from seeing the smile that she knew that was meant only for her. All the thoughts of giving up flew out the window as the feeling of confidence came back to her. She was more than determined to succeed now because Lee Soojin was making it worthwhile. </p><p>--</p><p>Waiting for the cookies to bake, Soeun texted the younger three to come back as the coast was clear, with only Jihyo responding back to her, as her and Soojin made sure to stay nearby the oven to prevent the previous incident from happening again. </p><p>Soeun took notice of what Soojin was wearing and tried to stop her face from going red. </p><p>"Isn't that mine?" Soeun pointed at the piece of clothing - her old dance team hoodie. </p><p>"Yeah." Soojin answered nonchalantly, her eyes not leaving her phone. "I found it in my closet." </p><p>The clothing in question was slightly oversized on Soojin. Its sleeves engulfed the older's hands as Soeun had longer arms than her. The hem of it stopped at mid-thigh making Soojin look smaller. It made her look more adorable according to Soeun. </p><p>"Now, I know where my hoodie went." Soeun tried to keep up with her act.</p><p>Soojin shook her head. "You mean our hoodie." She continued to swipe on the screen of her phone. </p><p>Yup, Lee Soojin knew how to play with her heart because she had the ability to cause Soeun to have a heart attack. </p><p>"B-But it's my lucky hoodie! And it even has my name on the back! So, I want it back!" Soeun was lying through her teeth. If Soojin wanted her hoodie, then she was glad to give it to her. And that's the same goes to everything else.</p><p>The taller wrapped her arms around the shorter's waist in hopes to playfully swing her around. </p><p>"Yah! Park Soeun!" It was meant to sound like angry yell, but with how Soojin was laughing, it obviously didn't. </p><p>"I want it back!" Soeun was laughing along with her. </p><p>In the midst of all the silliness, they stumbled into the edge of the sink beside them. Soojin's lower back coming into contact with it as Soeun stopped herself from crashing into her with the help of having both hands on either side of the older's waist. They stood frozen at the close proximity. The tips of their noses touched as they stare into each other's widened eyes. </p><p><em>Could this possibly be it? </em>Soeun thought. The sparkling of Soojin's dark brown eyes was distracting her, but this was another chance she couldn't afford to miss. "Soojin unnie," Soeun breathed out. </p><p>"Y-Yeah?" Soojin avoided her eyes for a moment, but looked back up at Soeun's eyes again. </p><p>Soeun noticed the dash of pink on the other girl's cheeks and made her wonder if hers were the same color. "Soojin unnie... I... I lo-"</p><p>The knocking on the door interrupted them. They looked towards in that direction, then back at each other, then back at the direction. </p><p>"I-I'll go get that." Soeun backed away and left to open the door for the returning three with a straight face. </p><p>Opening the door and stepping aside, they each walked right into the apartment not knowing what had happened earlier... besides Jaehee, of course. </p><p>"Don't tell me, we just ruined a golden moment." Jaehee didn't need to know the details because it was written all over Soeun's face that was covered in disappointment. </p><p>"Oh, trust me. You surely didn't." Soeun said that as sarcastically as possible. <em>All these bad timings. I swear I'll make sure it doesn't happen again next time. </em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't forget to comment and drop some kudos! :D</p><p>Cross update on AFF x AO3</p><p>twt: Pup_Soojin</p><p>CuriousCat: Pup_Soojin</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fourth Attempt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yay snow day!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just enjoy the fluff that is SooSo &amp; Merry Christmas Eve from me! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was around six in the morning when Soeun was abruptly awaken from her slumber.</p><p>She laid curled up on her side, tightly wrapping the blanket around her to try and keep warm. The temperature within the complex was freezing with cold air drafts constantly flowing in from her window and the foot of the bedroom door. And it might have been her fault since she told Soojin to not waste her money on letting the heater running throughout the winter after she had claimed that the cold wasn't much of a bother. It was obvious Soeun was wrong. And what about the older? Well, she went out to buy a heating blanket to survive the cold winter nights, which is expected from her to outsmart the winter chills. </p><p>Soeun felt her body shiver and teeth chatter. Curling up until her knees were at her chest, the dancer could also feel her breath losing its usual warmth. Her blanket was becoming defenseless against the cold atmosphere of her room, but it was also her only line of protection at the moment. </p><p>The side of the bed behind her had dipped. Another body had slipped underneath her blanket before a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She felt a chin land on her shoulder as cold feet brushed against her legs causing her own body to shudder. </p><p>"Ssong-ah." Of course, it was Soojin who invaded her bed. This was not the older's first time crawling under her sheets, and usually on those days, it's her wanting to cuddle. A finger poked her on the cheek. Soojin sang, "Get up, Ssong-ah~ All I want for Christmas is you to play in the snow with me~" The last part was added in personally by Soojin. </p><p>Soeun shift around in Soojin arms to return the embrace. The snow may seem cool to see and roll around in, but with Soojin in her arms and the cold becoming non-existent, the dancer just wants to stay in and sleep until the afternoon. </p><p>"I don't wanna. Let's just stay inside and keep warm." Her voice was still coated in drowsiness. </p><p>"Please?" The blood rushed to Soeun's ears as Soojin's breath blew against it as the older whispered into it. "For me?"</p><p>Opening one eye, she saw the doctor copying Jihyo's death weapon. Her eyes had the hopeful glint as she extended her bottom lip out. It reminded Soeun of a little white teacup puppy, making it hard to withstand the urge of saying yes. But she was a sucker for the girl she's in love with. </p><p>"Could I just get five more minutes?" She wanted a bit more time with Soojin wrapped around her. </p><p>Tucking herself under Soeun's chin, Soojin agreed, "okay." </p><p>Soeun couldn't stop herself from grinning and went back to sleep to savor those extra five minutes. </p><p>--</p><p>Dressed up in winter gear from their heads to their toes, they exit the apartment building and was greeted with thick blankets of white snow. Being born in autumn, snow didn't really appeal to Soeun compared to Soojin, who was born in this freezing season. But when she watched as the older rush into the falling snow with the biggest smile, Soeun thought that maybe there was something appealing about winter and its white frozen water after all. </p><p>"Let's make a snowman!" Her unnie took hold of her hand and dragged her into the soft, white ice. </p><p>Soeun laughed at her childish wants, but went along with it anyway. "I'll make it with you if you teach me how since I'm not much of a pro at building snowmen." </p><p>"Lucky for you. I might be a professional." Soojin's voice was oozing with confidence. She kneeled down to bundle and pat together the soft snow into a decent size snowball. </p><p><em>Cute. </em>Soeun observed on how concentrated the shorter looked, by the looks of her slightly biting on her bottom lip and her brows knitted together. </p><p>Soojin huffed out her cheek at Soeun once she was done setting up the beginning snowball. "Yah, don't sit there! Help me!" Grabbing a bit of snow beside her, she threw it at the younger. </p><p>Dodging the attack, Soeun surrendered, "ok, ok!" Soeun trudged her way through the snow to Soojin. </p><p>Rolling and bundling, they were able to get two large snowballs. They searched around for the essential supplies of sticks and rocks, then decorated their winter creation as they joked around and laughed. </p><p>"This must be the best snowmen I've built." Soojin dusted off her mittens covered in bits of snow. </p><p>The snowmen wasn't... the best, to say the least. Due to the uneven ground, the snow creation was unbalanced and dangerously tiled forward. Its stick arms were far too short and appeared as studs. The rocks used for the eyes, mouth, and buttons threatened to fall out of its place. And last, but not least, the snowman didn't seem to have a nose - Soeun did try to add in the nose, but a side of the head started to collapse (leading to the snowman having a much smaller head size). </p><p>Soeun gave her a side-eye. "You're not much of a professional snowman builder if you think this was the best one." It was her way of teasing, of course. </p><p>Rolling her eyes, Soojin delivered a jab Soeun on her side before beaming at her. "The best because this is the first one we've ever made together." Then she went to fix one of the eyes that had fallen off. </p><p><em>There she goes messing with my heart again for the nth time. </em>Soeun's burned red, and that was not because of the cold weather.</p><p>"Want to make snow angels?" Soojin suggested as she was already laying down on her back, looking up at Soeun with her giddy smile.</p><p>For someone who seen snow many times before, it seems like it was her first time.  But it was one of the rare times Soeun got to see the usual charismatic medical professional act like a child and not stressing about her piles of paperwork, so she joining the older on the snow. </p><p>They waved their limbs around from side to side, creating wide indents. Snowflakes softly rained down from the gray clouds in the sky on their joyful faces. With the snow melting under their backs due to their natural body heat, Soeun began to feel herself freezing, but with Soojin next to her in pure bliss, she can endure it for the other just a bit longer. </p><p><em>If snow angels exist, I think Soojin unnie's one for sure. </em>She glanced at the said girl next to her. </p><p>"You're spacing out again, Ssong-ah." Soojin turned to her. "A penny for a thought?" </p><p>Shaking her head, Soeun stared into the sky, blinking away the fallen snow that fell into her eyes. "Nothing. You're just beautiful, that's all." She meant every word of it because no matter what, Soojin is always beautiful to her. </p><p>"Oh? And where is this coming from?" Moving onto her side, Soojin looked at her with blushed cheeks. </p><p>"Nowhere in particular. I just felt like saying it." Soeun tried to act cool again, placing back on an indifferent facade, and shrugged her shoulders. </p><p>Soojin was already used to this type of Soeun. "Alright, whatever you say." She returned onto her back as she huffed. </p><p>For a few more minutes, they laid there in enjoying each other's presence.</p><p>--</p><p>After their snowy shenanigans, they had retreated into the warmth of their apartment. Slipping off their wet shoes and hooking their padded coats, they headed to their own respective rooms to change into new clothes. </p><p>Halfway pulling her arms into her sleeves, Soeun heard her phone ring and vibrate against the hardwood of her desk. She went to check the caller after successfully getting her arm through. Her eyes widened at the caller tag in surprise and accepted the call eagerly. </p><p>"Hello?" She answered through the mic of the mobile device and patiently waited for a response. </p><p><em>"Soeunnie?" </em>It was a voice of a young woman that she was familiar with, and Soeun couldn't help, but to tear up. It's been years since she last heard it. </p><p>"Yeah. It's me, unnie." She sat down on the edge of the bed when she felt like her legs were giving out. </p><p>The fact that her older sister was contacting her after going their separate ways was difficult to believe. As they grew older, Soeun accepted the reality of them no longer being together and continued down the path towards her dream as her beloved older sister took the opposite path. Both sisters being quite different from each other; one being interested in becoming a worldwide journalist with the desire to see and explore every inch of the world, and the other wanting to become known for the arts of dancing. She tried her hardest to keep in contact, but their conflicting schedules made it impossible. And later, she stopped trying all together. </p><p><em>"Soeunnie? You stil there?" </em>Her unnie's voice was quiet and calm; completely the oppsite of hers. </p><p>"Yeah." Soeun managed out, the hot tears began to roll down her cheeks. Her hands held onto the phone tightly as if she was scared to let it go. </p><p><em>"Calm down, don't cry. Deep breaths." </em>Her sister tried to comfort her, but the sound of her sniffs and the cracking of her voice told Soeun she was also crying. </p><p>Soeun said in a soft voice, "I missed you." It was something she's been meaning to say before her emotions got the best of her. </p><p>
  <em>"I missed you, too. And I'm so sorry I've never found the time to be able to call you because of the series of flights and jetlag, but I wanted you to know I've always been hoping for the perfect chance to call you everyday."  </em>
</p><p>That made Soeun release everything she bottled up. She found life hard without her older sibling, considering they had spent their entire lifes together everyday from morning to night and until the next day. Every hardship she had encountered during her career as a choreographer was hard to overcome, but she refused to let her walls collapse and kept her head high. And those were the times she needed a source of strength and reassurance, in which her sister provided. So, her absence broke her the most. That is, until she found a certain someone she was able to rely on (and that same person was across the hall from her). </p><p>Soeun took deep breaths and wiped her tears dry, knowing her sister probably didn't have much time to stay on the phone. "What made you think this was the perfect chance to call out of all those chances in the world?" It wasn't a harsh remark. She asked out of pure curiosity. </p><p>
  <em>"Let's say a little birdie told me the perfect time I would be able to call you from wherever I am." </em>
</p><p><em>Now, who would that be? </em>Soeun didn't think was possible for one of her friends to be able to contact her older sister, especially when they bare knew much about her. So, the only one that possibly knew how was- <em>No way, she did not. </em></p><p><em>"I'm guessing her plan on getting you up this early worked."</em> Soeun listened as her sister laughed. <em>"I've heard from mom and dad that she's amazing and exceeded their expectations, and that grandma even loves her." </em></p><p><em>So, it was Soojin unnie. </em>Maybe she was right about her being an angel, after all. "Yeah, I blame it on her love for snow." Soeun grinned as the memory of Soojin smiling earlier flashed in her mind. </p><p><em>"I wish I could meet her one day, and see just how much my baby sister had fallen for her." </em>And now, Soeun thinks her cheeks and ears would never turn back to it's normal shade. </p><p>"W-what are you talking about?" The dancer hopes her room was soundproof as Soojin was still present in the same relative area as her. </p><p>She heard her unnie puff out a breath of annoyance. <em>"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I heard the stories from our parents right after you introduced her to them. And they're even shocked that you weren't dating her yet. Just when are you going to finally ask her out?" </em></p><p>Sighing, Soeun replied, "I wonder the same thing, unnie." </p><p>
  <em>"And what's stopping you?" </em>
</p><p>"The world apparently," blurted out Soeun. </p><p>She heard as anguishing groan on the other side of the line. <em>"And you let that stop you? You're the most stubborn person I know on earth, even when mom and dad opposed of you </em><em>pursuing dance and you still went and majored in dance anyway."</em></p><p>This conversation was similar to the one she had with Jaehee a couple days ago before the cookie disaster happened. And after the rude interruption, it made her both more irritated yet also stubborn to achieve her goal on confessing before this year was over. Only if their friends weren't such a distraction and actually gave more helpful advice. </p><p>"I promise you it won't. It'll take more than the world to stop me from confessing to her." She said it in a whisper in fear of Soojin overhearing her from anywhere inside the complex. </p><p><em>"Good, because I want to meet her with the both of you in a relationship, not friends or anything in between." </em>If they were both were talking about this in person, Soeun could guarantee that the older Park sibling would be giving her the 'I expect it to be done' look while pointing at her. </p><p>"Alright, alright." The first call from her sister, and she received a lecture from her. It was not anything she expected after years ghosting. </p><p><em>"Good."</em> She heard another person's voice in the background telling her older sister she needed to prepare to hop on their flight. <em>"Alright. Well Soeunnie, I have to go, but I wish you an early Merry Christmas, and make sure you tell her." </em></p><p>Soeun smiled sadly. "Ok, I hope you have a good flight. And Merry Christmas to you, too. I'll talk to you next time when we have another chance." </p><p>"Ok, bye bye, Soeunnie." Her sister bids farewell. </p><p>"Bye, unnie." Soeun says her goodbye as the line soon cut off, ending the call. </p><p>It was only for a short time, but it felt good to finally to talk to her sister again. And she was more than grateful for this opportunity. </p><p><em>And now, I have someone to thank for all of this. </em>Soeun stood back onto her feet and stepped out of her room. </p><p>--</p><p>Soojin was already waiting in the living room with her laptop on her lap. The older seemed busy from the clicking noises due to the tips of her fingers typing on the keypad. She was wearing yet another of Soeun's hoodies and had a blanket covering her legs. </p><p>Their shared apartment felt cozier. With the fireplace set ablaze, it was decorated with adorable Christmas knickknacks and red and green stockings dangling from the top edge. A fake evergreen strip covered with little bulbs of lights snaked around their picture frames with photos of themselves and their friends. They had only done light holiday decorating and agreed to wait until Christmas Eve to fully fest up their apartment with the help of their friends - apparently it was their turn to hold the party this year. </p><p>"Whatcha doing?" Joining her on the couch, Soeun sat next to her and leaned to peek at the screen. It was a medical diagnose document filled with advance scientific terms, which made Soeun's head spin at the complexity. "More paperwork?" </p><p>Soojin shook her head in disagreement. "I just thought I could take some time reorganizing some files while I waited for you to finish your call." Gliding her finger on the trackpad, she clicked down on it to save her new file, then shut the electronic and moved it on the stand next to her. Moving her attention to the younger, she asked, "how was it, by the way?" </p><p>"It was nice to talk to her again." Soeun laid down and placed her on Soojin's lap in replacement of the laptop. "Thanks, Soojin unnie. I don't know what I could do to ever repay you." She stared up at the older with the biggest smile she can mutter. </p><p>"No need, Ssong-ah. Just think of it as an early Christmas present from me." Soojin combed her fingers through the choreographer's brown locks with an endearing gaze. </p><p>"How did you even get a hold of her?" Soeun held onto Soojin's other hand and relaxed at the soothing feeling of the other's fingers rubbing against her scalp. "Because I don't remember ever giving you my sister's number before."</p><p>Soojin shrugged. "I asked your grandma for her phone number, then had to make a few phone calls at different times until she finally picked up." </p><p>Astonished, Soeun intertwined their fingers together - a perfect fit. "And you took the time to do that... for me?"</p><p>"Of course, I did. I know how much it means for you to talk to your sister again."</p><p>There it was. The way her eyes curved upwards. The scrunching of her nose. The gummy smile. Something sparked the fireworks in her stomach because there's no way this girl was real because she had to be one of God's lost angels - she would never get tired of repeating it. </p><p><em>God, I love this girl. </em>Yes, the same girl that had earned her parents' approval and captured her dear grandma's heart. Considering that's hard to do since it was her relatives. Heck, even her unnie wanted to meet her in person.</p><p>This had Soeun finding herself falling deeper in love with the young doctor. And it was equivalent to quicksand, where once you fell in, you could never get out and could only sink deeper into the sand. And that's what exactly what it seems like to Soeun right now - a trap without a way out. </p><p><em>I want to say it to her now. No, I need to say it to her now. </em>She felt her confidence build up more she studied Soojin's facial features. </p><p>"I have the kneel set up for hot chocolate. And I think it should be-" </p><p>"Soojin unnie." Soeun called out, giving the older's hand a light squeeze. </p><p>"Y-Yeah?" The medical profession was confused on the sudden shift of atmosphere. "What is it, Ssong-ah?" </p><p><em>Alright, Park Soeun. Nothing can stop you now. </em>Taking a deep breath, Soeun says, "I'm in lo-" </p><p>The sound of their kennel boiling cut her off. </p><p>"Wait, hold that thought for a second." Forcing Soeun to sit up from her lap, Soojin rushed to attend to the steaming boiler. </p><p>Quietly, Soeun took out her frustration on the poor sofa pillow after getting interrupted yet again. Even without her friends' presence and horrible advice, it still ended up in another failed attempt. And she was over hundred percent sure this time was going to be it. The entire world is literally trying to stop her. And she was right.</p><p>Soojin came back with mugs of hot chocolate, topped with fluffy whipped cream and mini marshmallows. </p><p>"Here you are." She passed one mug to Soeun, who took it as if she didn't unleashed her troubles on the pillow nearby. "Now, what were you saying earlier?" </p><p>Her ego was already bruised from the interruption, and now, her confidence tanked. "That... I'm in love with your hot chocolate." She lied. </p><p>Soojin gave her an odd look. "Ok...? It's just our usual pack mixed with hot water though...?" She took a sip, still eyeing Soeun weirdly. </p><p>"Just forget I ever said anything." The younger took a nice long sip out of her own mug. </p><p>"Ok...?" Soojin reached for the remote and turned on the television for any Christmas reruns. </p><p><em>Maybe next- No. There's no point of saying that anymore. More like I will confess one day. </em>Then Soeun joined the other in watching a Christmas sitcom rerun. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't forget to comment and drop some kudos! :D</p><p>Cross update on AFF x AO3</p><p>twt: Pup_Soojin</p><p>CuriousCat: Pup_Soojin</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Final Attempt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Christmas time~ :D</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The gang's all here! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was time for holidays as Christmas Eve had finally arrived. Every one of their friends had came with their own bags full of decoration to follow up on their tradition every year. Series of red and green ribbons and lights filled the walls of the apartment along with nicely (and decently) wrapped presents under the tree right by the fireplace. With everyone having a great time and sharing stories, this is when Soeun is convinced that Christmas is truly coming. </p><p>But their only problem was the naked pine tree. </p><p>"Is this all the ornaments we have?" Jimin dangerously held up the box of the fragile decor. </p><p>Jaehee shook her head at her girlfriend. "Of course. After last year, you and Jiyoon unnie were trying to race each other to the tree." </p><p>"And how does that make us only have a box left exactly?" Seeing these two bicker was normal to everyone. </p><p>"Do I have to remind you that Jiyoon unnie made the both of you fall right into it, breaking most of the ornaments?" The older 04-liner took the box before the vocal coach did something reckless with it. </p><p>"Oh." That shut Jimin right up. "Sorry, Jaehee-ah." She leaned over to Jaehee and laid her head on her shoulder with a pout. </p><p>It was a 360 degree flip as the 02-liner had let go of her usual charismatic image to a soft one. This was only seen when it came to her younger girlfriend, of course. </p><p>Soeun muttered a laugh after seeing the Jimin's sudden change, earning her a glare from the latter. </p><p>"How about we get some more? I think there might be some stores open still. And if we hurry, we can get some before they're sold out." Soojin emerged from her room with another box of decorations for the tree. "How about me, Jaehee, and Hyewon go and buy them while the four of you handle the tree." </p><p>"You trust those three alone with just Jihyo unnie being in charge of the tree?" Hyewon couldn't believe her ears at the arrangment. </p><p><em>This maknae... </em>It was the same thought that Soeun and her other two same age friends shared. </p><p>"Yeah well." The young doctor was now rethinking the arrangment. "I'm sure Jihyo could handle it along with Soeun so... uh..." There was pure uncertainty in that whole sentence. </p><p>Jaehee detached from Jimin, who frowned. "There's no time to dwell on it! It's better if we get going now before it's too late." The theater teacher grab her coat and dragged out Soojin and Hyewon towards the front door in a hurry. </p><p>"Wait! Your coats!" Jihyo ran to the door to catch up to the three with the said clothing draped over her shoulders. </p><p>Soeun huffed. "Can't believe I got grouped with you two as the disastrous team." The dancer sank into the couch, not looking too happy. </p><p>"Oh please, it may not be in the terms of unfortunate events, but in confessing terms, you're basically the leader of this group." Jiyoon snickered. </p><p>"Shin Jiyoon's right. You're pretty much a walking disaster at this point." Jimin retrieved the box from previously and tried to open it, but the ornaments inside of it jumped out hazardously as they scattered across the floor. </p><p>And that was when Jihyo came back from her coat delivery causing the youngest in the room to trip and fall from accidentally stepping on one. </p><p>"Jihyo-ah! Are you okay?!" The composer ran over to try and help, resulting in the same situation from earlier. </p><p>Both moaned in pain as they rolled around holding onto their backs. </p><p><em>Oh boy... </em>Soeun could only hold her head in worry.</p><p>--</p><p>They got to work after sorting out the mess, and luckily, the ornaments weren't damaged. Being the two tallest out of the four, Soeun and Jimin took care of the top half of the tree while the shorter two were taking care of the bottom half. Although, there was a vast difference between the two halves. Jiyoon and Jihyo were the experts at crafts with their creativity in both their own careers being living proof. As for Soeun and Jimin, they excelled in their own departments as everything else seems to be a bit on the iffy side. </p><p>"It seems like a Christmas spirit threw up on the top of the tree." Jiyoon was a harsh critic, expected from someone who had multiple art skills. </p><p>Jihyo gave them an uneasy smile. "Y-Yeah! I think it'll look fantastic if you spread out the tinsel a bit more, but either way, it looks great!" Those were infamous compliment sandwiches. She uses those when she wanted to add some criticism and not offend anyone. </p><p>"Welp, we tried." Jimin plopped herself on the couch in exhaustion. "I guess we have to wait for the other three to come back with more ornaments now."</p><p>The other two joined her on the couch while Soeun took the lone chair. From a distance, Soeun didn't think the tree looked so bad, besides not containing enough of the ornaments and a missing star on the top, the holiday spirit was there. They all took their own spin on each side of the tree with their choice of decor, and she wondered how it would look after the remaining three were done with it whenever they come back. </p><p>"So... Soeun." Jiyoon's voice snatched her attention away from the tree.</p><p>She acknowledged it with a hum. </p><p>"What's your plan on confessing today?" Jiyoon's question got everyone's eyes on her. </p><p>She shrugged. "No idea." It was true. She really didn't plan anything despite it being a special day. </p><p>The three let out a sound of annoyance. </p><p>"Yah, it's not my fault all my attempts been nothing, but a bust after the next." Soeun slumped into the chair, sulking. </p><p>Straightening her posture, Jihyo felt ambiguous to help encourage Soeun. "Maybe today is different! All the Christmas spirit could possibly help you on confessing today! It is the time of the year for miracles!" The younger 04-liner seem more excited than Soeun about that thought. </p><p>"How old are you again, Jihyo-ah? Don't you think you're a bit too old to believe in Christmas miracles?" Jimin's comment made the younger frown sadly. </p><p>On contrast, Jiyoon threw her arm around Jihyo's shoulders. "Don't listen to Jimin." She said to comfort Jihyo, then turned to Soeun. "As childish as it seems, I think a little Christmas miracle is the one thing you need to finally get your confession across." Soeun gave her a strange look when Jiyoon gave her a greasy wink and finger gun. "And if it doesn't work, then we can conclude that the world hates your guts." </p><p>She saw Jimin nod at the end statement. It seems like something Jimin would agree to since she loves to tease them half-heartedly. </p><p>Bouncing back with her previous energy, Jihyo brightened up at Jiyoon's encouragement. "Yeah, Soeun unnie! What Jiyoon unnie said! Well... Not the last part, but you know what I mean!" </p><p>They were staring at her in anticipation what she might say to all of this silliness. </p><p>Soeun had no choice, but to go along with it since it was literally three of her friends against her. "Fine... I'll try." The dancer sighed. </p><p>"That's the spirit!" Enthusiastically, Jihyo clapped as Jiyoon gave her a proud nod and Jimin gave her an indifference shrug. </p><p>Soeun can already imagine so many things going badly for taking her friends advice yet again.</p><p>--</p><p>The four were in a middle of jamming out to Christmas carols when the other three had returned with a few boxes of the ornaments. Soeun had stayed on her lone chair watching her two same age friends goof off with silver spoons becoming their mics as Jihyo cheered them on by using leftover tinsels as confetti. She saw Soojin laughed at the chaos that was taking place with Jaehee and Hyewon shaking their heads. </p><p>Soeun scooted to one side of the chair to allow Soojin to take a seat with her - it was a tight fit, but they didn't might the closeness. With their shoulders having to overlap each other's, an arm had to be wrapped around Soojin as the older leaned into her with a hand set on top of her thigh. She was getting known looks and winks from their friends. They were not being subtle enough that she was sure Soojin had to notice it (but the latter was too preoccupied with laughing at Jiyoon and Jimin at the moment). </p><p>"Wow, the tree is... um... something." Hyewon commented, setting down the stalk of boxes next to the Christmas tree. "Just by looking at it, I could already tell who decorated what area." </p><p>Jaehee went over to remove some of it to replace them with their missing decoration. "At least make room for the actual holiday accessory!" Mainly reaching at the top, she had to be on her tippy toes until Jimin instinctly went over to help her. </p><p>Soojin's hand rubbed against her knee - it caught her attention. "I think it looks just fine the way it is. It has everyone's personal spin on it. So, maybe just add in ornaments to the fill up the empty spots." She glanced up at Soeun with a smile. </p><p>The dance choreographer could feel her cheeks turn pink and tried to cover it up with her other hand. She can already feel everyone's eyes on her without even having to look. </p><p><em>I hate them so much. </em>Hoping this thought got through to each of them telepathically, she narrowed her eyes at them without Soojin noticing. </p><p>"Whatever you say, Soojin unnie." The youngest took over the upper part of the tree to ease Jaehee's toes. </p><p>There were a wide range of the ornaments they've brought. From all the color of the rainbow to transparent to glittery ones. They were also different in sizes from the regular size to the mini sized ones. Some even had Christmas designs on them. And it made Soeun wonder how they were able to find all of these on Christmas Eve in such a short time. </p><p>There was a pat on her knee. Soeun looked at the owner of the hand sitting beside her on the small cushioned chair. The medical profession was already had her eyes set on her, catching Soeun off-guard. </p><p>"Nothing went wrong, right? No breakage? No fires?" Soojin was truly concerned after leaving the 02 trio plus Jihyo alone. </p><p>Soeun pouted. "Why am I being part of them? I'm responsible!" </p><p>"Explain that to the cookie incident the other day." </p><p><em>Oh... I totally forgot about that. </em>It only brought back bad memories, not the whole accidentally burning down the kitchen, but the whole 'I-almost-successfully-confessed-but-our-friends-ruined-it-for-coming-back' thing. "I- you can't blame me! You know how powerful Jihyo's puppy eyes are." She sulked. </p><p>"I expected you to have more of a willpower since you're the 'oh so mentally strong and stubborn' Park Soeun." Laughing, Soojin reached up to squeeze the younger's cheeks. </p><p>Soeun made a whining sound due to the older's hands feeling extremely cold against her warm skin. She reached for both of the older's small hands into her large one and brushed her fingers across them repetitively. The older must have forgotten her gloves before going outside to the store. </p><p>"Soojin unnie, your hands are freezing." Soeun held them up to her mouth and unleashed a warm breath on them. </p><p>"Thanks, Ssong-ah." Soojin appreciated the kind gesture. </p><p>"Next time, don't forget your gloves when you go outside." Then moving to push them onto her warm cheeks. "Can't have you losing your cute little baby hands now." </p><p>Soojin giggled at Soeun's cheesiness. "You can blame Lee Jaehee for that." </p><p>They were in their own little world. All their friends around them were used to being ignored whenever they were in the same room together. Soeun didn't pay any mind to everyone's judgmental and teasing looks because all her attention was on the beautiful girl next to her. And maybe, Soeun didn't seem too bothered about the fact that she's going to have a whole chain of teasing later on tonight. </p><p>--</p><p>Their Christmas Eve began to slowly come to an end for the actual day of celebration, Christmas. After spending the day of just eating, singing, dancing, playing games, and watching movies, the clock striked midnight. They exchanged their presents with each other; some more thoughtful than others. (Jiyoon thought it would be funny to give Soeun a old keychain, and the dancer was not amused.) Then they settled down and separated into smaller groups to hang around and enjoy the rest of the night with hot chocolate - the supply was starting to go empty along with whipped cream and mini marshmallows. </p><p>Soeun scanned the room with a smile. Christmas season never failed to bring their friends together over the years, no matter how busy their lives have gotten. It was a familiar site to her; Jimin and Jaehee sitting closely together in front of the fireplace with a single blanket over their shoulders and a mug of hot chocolate (or hot green tea for Jaehee), and Jiyoon telling her plans on making Christmas songs with the younger couple, Jihyo and Hyewon, who were listening attentively as they shared a mug together.</p><p>However, there was one person missing. Where was Soojin? She searched around the kitchen and the area around their bedrooms, only to not see the older in neither of those places. </p><p>"If you're looking for Soojin unnie, she's standing outside by the balcony." Hyewon, with Jihyo and Jiyoon, pointed at the backdoor, which had the curtains pulled across. "I saw her walk out earlier." </p><p>"Thanks Hyewon-ah." </p><p>Soeun slid the door open, enough to slip outside into the below zero weather. She felt her body tremble at the sudden change of temperature the further she step away from the warm apartment. Not bringing a coat or a blanket before entering the balcony was one of her regrets. Her arms hugged herself as she walked to the spot by the railing where Soojin stood. </p><p>Noticing the new presence next to her, Soojin turned her head to the side to see Soeun next to her. "Aren't you a bit insane for coming out without something." She used a hand to throw over one side of the blanket she had onto the younger. "Scoot closer to me, or else, the blanket isn't going to be effective at its job."</p><p>They huddled together. </p><p>"What are you doing out here in the freezing cold when it's nice and cozy inside?" Soeun asked curiously, knowing Soojin didn't favor the dropping degrees of the weather. </p><p>The older took a sip of the cup of hot chocolate she had in her other hand before answering, "because I thought I could get you to spend some time alone with me for the rest of tonight." She laughed at Soeun's bewilderedness. "It worked, didn't it?" Another sip. </p><p>"Y-Yeah." Soeun was completely taken back. </p><p>Soojin grinned and looked up to the sky. The dancer did the same. </p><p>The view of Seoul was breathtaking from their balcony. Lights of multiple colors shined brighter at night like stars on a clear night sky.  Bright streaks of driving cars helped illuminate Hangang bridge, leaving reflections on the surface of Han River. The padding on top of the skyscrapers and gentle rain of snow gave the city the Christmas feeling. It never failed to leave Soeun in awe. </p><p>"Seoul always look better at night during the winter time," said Soojin without tearing her eyes away from the view. "Times like these are the best to savor." </p><p>Soeun guided her eyes to the one beside her and studied her perfect side profile. "Yeah, it really is." </p><p>The older looked down at her almost empty cup and slowly rotated it with the use of her wrist, watching the now cold chocolate move around inside. Then she let out a breathy chuckle. </p><p>"Isn't there something you've been wanting to tell me, Ssong-ah?" She tilted her head at Soeun. </p><p>A rush of nerves washed over the dancer's body. "W-What do you mean?" <em>Dang it, Park Soeun! </em></p><p>Soojin shrugged as she concentrated on her twirling with her mug. "It seems like you've been wanting to tell me something for the pass couple of weeks." She halted her actions. "And you seem to become more jittery lately, especially when the year's coming to an end soon." </p><p><em>Was I that obvious? </em>Despite the cold, Soeun started to feel herself sweat. <em>Now or never. Christmas miracle, they said. </em>The younger took a deep breath, coming out as a white mist in the air. "I do have something I've been meaning to tell you." She already felt the goosebumps on her forearms and her mouth going dry. </p><p>"What is it?" Looking at her, the cup in Soojin's hand was left abandoned on the wide, steel railing. "You can tell me anything, Ssong-ah." She reached out to intertwine her hand with the other's. </p><p><em>I can do this. I can do this. </em>Soeun swallowed down her nervousness. "I-I... um... huh..." Her mind was once again a mess with Soojin carefully watching her. </p><p>Soojin let out a sigh of frustration. "Park Soeun, please just confess to me." She shoved Soeun with a frown. </p><p><em>Wait what? </em>Soeun stumbled to the side, taking the blanket with her. The younger was in complete shocked with the sentence that left Soojin's mouth. "W-What do you mean?" </p><p>"You know what I mean! This has been so frustrating, just literally waiting for you to come out with it!" Soojin looked like a child having a fit right now. </p><p>"Wait! How did you-" </p><p>"Know? I've been knowing for two years out of the three we've been living together!" She delivered light punches on Soeun's shoulder, who was still in shock. "Why do you think I've been returning every skinship and dropped the most obvious hints! Ugh, Park Soeun you're such an idiot!" </p><p>"W-Well... I-" Soeun was speechless. She didn't expect any of this to happen. </p><p>Soojin crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not blind, Soeun-ah." Angrily, she pouted. "Now, hurry up and confess, or else, I'll do it for you." </p><p>"I mean... you kinda did." Sheepishly, Soeun scratched the back of her head. </p><p>"...Park Soeun..." Now, that wasn't a pleasant tone. </p><p>"Kidding~" Soeun chuckled. Then she looked at the older in the eye with all seriousness. "I love you, Soojin unnie." And there it was. </p><p>Soeun pulled her close by the waist and leaned down as Soojin had her hands on her shoulders. Their lips finally pressed together at last. To Soeun, there was a taste of hot chocolate and a hint of peppermint. And god, she doesn't mind getting addicted as long as the owner of these lips stayed by her side. They leaned their foreheads against each other's after they've backed away to take a breath. Exchanging smiles and giggles, Soeun couldn't be more at bliss. </p><p>"You finally did it." The feeling of Soojin's breath ghosted onto Soeun's lips. </p><p>The younger went for another kiss. A short one. Then she breathed out, "yeah, I did." <em>Well, kinda</em>. </p><p>Soojin shook her head and couldn't stop herself from laughing, but she replied to Soeun's confession with a, "I love you, too, idiot." </p><p>Then Soeun dove for Soojin's lips again as the surrounding cold no longer became a bother with the cup on the railing and blanket on the balcony floor forgotten. </p><p>--</p><p>"About time." Was the first thing Soeun heard when they both walked back into the apartment. It was definitely from Jimin because who else would it be?</p><p>"Excepted from the idiot." Jiyoon joined in on the teasing. </p><p>Soeun rolled her eyes at her same-aged friends. </p><p>"Yah, that's my idiot you're talking about." She felt Soojin pinching her cheeks with a smirk. </p><p>"Can't believe, it had to take Soojin unnie to actually tell you, in order, to get you to confess." Jaehee gave her a disapproval face as she leaned her head against Jimin's shoulder. </p><p>"But at least, they're dating now. And that means we don't have to torture ourselves on watching them dance around each other anymore." Hyewon said in relief. </p><p>"But congratulations, though!" Jihyo was the only one that was happy for her. </p><p>Soeun could already predict another round of teasing, but at least, she has a beautiful girlfriend now. </p><p><em>Best Christmas ever. </em>Soeun beamed at the thought. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't forget to comment and drop some kudos! :D</p><p>Cross update on AFF x AO3</p><p>twt: Pup_Soojin</p><p>CuriousCat: Pup_Soojin</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't forget to comment and drop a kudos! :D</p>
<p>Cross update on AFF x AO3</p>
<p>twt: Pup_Soojin</p>
<p>CuriousCat: Pup_Soojin</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>